Jay and Nya Never Can Be Seperated
by Lego Fanidition Story Maker
Summary: What if Lloyd wasn't the actual Master of Spinjitsu, what if Jay was! Then what would happen if Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane went to find love in the City that Never Goes to Bed (Ninjago City). Kai/OC Zane/OC Lloyd/OC Cole/OC. Also T for Language
1. The News

Jay POV:

"That was a great date Nya, I really enjoyed it."

"Me to it was so fun!" Said Nya

"Before we go home I want ask you something."

"Yes?"

I got on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring

"Nya will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She had tears in her eyes

"WOOHOO!" I screamed and I spun her around then we kissed for a while

Nya POV:

I was so happy I started tearing up it was the best day of my life.

When we got home we had everyone sitting down at the table and told everyone

"We're getting married!" I yelled

Everyone eyes were wide open and their mouthes dropped down

"What!" everyone screamed

"I'm so happy for you!" Cole excitedly screamed

Everyone was happy

Kai POV:

Awesome! I'm gonna have a brother now!

Jays POV:

I went to Nya's room I kissed her on the forehead and told her good night

When I was going to leave she told me to stay with her so I did.

In the morning we both got up at the same time.

"Morning honey." I said to Nya and kissed her on the forehead

We looked at the clock it was 9:30 oh no we slept in!


	2. Adapting

_**Sorry for the small chapter a special part is coming up soon and I'm having so many ideas about it and not a lot about this one.**_

Nobodies POV:

Everyone was eating breakfast but Jay and Nya weren't up yet.

Kai, Zane, and Cole thought it was strange that Jay never came to bed

"I wonder where they could be?" Sensei Wu asked

"Does anyone find it strange how Jay never came to bed last night?" Said Zane

"And how about Nya slept in late, she never sleeps in." Said Cole

"Zane, what do you think they did?" Kai asked

"According to my calculations the news was very shocking and they probably celebrated with sexual inter-"

"ZANE!" Cole screamed

"What ever this is bull." Kai said as he walked out of the kitchen

Kai POV:

Argh! It's so hard getting used to them getting married!

I know that they slept together and now its just getting annoying.

Well I definitely can't kick Jay off the Bounty he'd probably get pissed off at me

I have to face it though Nya was happy with Jay and I wanted her to be happy.


	3. The Big Day Part: 1

_**I had too many thoughts and I didn't want to forget so here we go.**_

Kai's POV:

Everyone is here Lloyd, Misako, and even Lord Garmadon

I thought to my self who would ruin this moment and I'm the best man!

Then all the sudden BOOM a large bang goes off

"Really? On my wedding day? I'm going to kick someone's ass." Jay said very pissed off he looked like he was going to kill someone

Then out of the ground the overlord popped out with the Stone army behind him

"Im back!" He screamed

"We are so hooped." Jay said about to get his rage on

"NINJA-RAGE GO!" Jay screamed out

Everyone just stared at him even the overlord

"Da fuq?" I said

"Dude thats not an actual thing." Cole said

"I DON'T CARE!" Jay screamed out

"Anyways let bust dis fool up!" I yelled

"Stone Army attack!" The overlord screamed

_Piano musician starts to play the ninjago song_

_Do do do do do do do do do dodo do dun a nun an nun na nun nun nun _

"Oh that's catchy." Jay said

"Dude were in the middle of a fight so shut up and fight." I said

_**I didn't want to go to far into the fight so I'll say some more just to fill your appetite XD Ok here we go**_

"It's time to die!" A stone warrior leader said

"Hiyaaa!" Jay yelled out as he lightning zapped 6 stone warriors

"Die!" Kai yelled as he burnt them to crisp ashes

"I see this was a wedding for the blue and red, well time for one to die!" The overloaded yelled out

"Nya! Look out!" Jay screamed

Jays POV:

Nya was about to die I had to do something

I ran up to her to find the Overlord about to kill her

I could feel my body surging up with energy the sky started flashing my hands turning into lightning rods

"Sensei what's happening to him, I've run what's going through him in my database and it says he's..." Zane stopped right in his tracks

"He is the true Master of Spinjitsu." Sensei Wu said

"What?!" I Barely got to yell out

"ARGHHHHH!" I screamed when a huge lightning bolt came out of my chest and right into the overlord turning him to ashes

"What's happening?" I asked

_**Get Ready for Part 2 in a few days!**_


	4. The Big Day Part: 2

_**I'm back! Sorry for the wait I just dropped a HUGE bomb on this story the past chapter (Well, that's what I think) so I had to think of ways to keep that flowing. XD Here we go!**_

Lloyd's POV:

That makes no sense!

I was the chosen one not him!

"Sensei I was the awesome one not him!" I yelled out stomping foo foot down

"Dude calm your tits he just saved us and probably all of Ninjago." Cole smirked

Lightning started flashing everywhere.

"Guys ummm what's happening?" Kai asked

Jay started to yell and screamed in pain

"ARGHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME MY STOMACH FEELS LIKE IT WAS JUST-"

Jay tried to say but he was cut off by him getting struck by lightning

"Jay! Feel the electricity run through your veins! Harness it! Control it! Be it's master! For you are the true savior of Ninjago!" Sensei screamed out

"Sensei! It hurts, it hurts to see this happen to my husband." Nya yelped out

"I don't want him to be different I want him the way he is." Jay said mid way sobbing

"Nya. It's fine. It's done. The lightning everything I am still the Jay Walker you love and I am still the same Jay Walker that fell in love with you." Jay said

Zane's POV:

This was strange for me today.

I have felt emotion today.

_**WARNING: Mushy part ahead**_

I felt happy for Jay and Nya but I feel like I'm not completed yet. Does it mean that even Nindroids need love?

I...I... Think I need to find love. But how? I'm a robot! A Nindroid for heavens sake!

"Friends seeing Jay and Nya today made me realize something I need to find love." I said to everyone

Everyone looked at me then looked at each other

"Here, here." Cole said

"Zane, how about you, Cole, Lloyd and I go on a quest to find love." Kai said

"I agree, but we still need to fight." Lloyd said

"Guys that's cute and all but before you find love me and Nya kinda have a marriage to have, like right now." Jay said

A few hours later

Jay's POV:

Everything has been fixed and it's time.

"Jay Walker do you take Nya Flamely as your beloved wife." The priest said

"I do" I said

"Nya Flamely do you take Jay Walker as your beloved husband." The priest said

"I do" She said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I swept Nya up Bridal style and let's just say that was probably one of the longest and best kisses I've ever had. Well though the only person I've kissed before is, well Nya.

As we get into the new wed car we drove off not knowing what may lie ahead


	5. The Ones

_**Hey guys so I've decided that now I'm going to have a new fanfic everyday! Here's why I'm just thinking about so many ideas that I want people to know about. Also I'm not sure if this is going to be like one of those never ending fanfic's I'm leaning towards never ending. Also the Ninja meet their lovers. Anyways here you go! Chapter 5!**_

Jay's POV:

Everyone was in the the bridge when I said I had an announcement

"Guys, I wanted to tell you this before but ummm, I have a ummm sister." I said

I smirked at all the eyes wide open and the mouths dropped

"Jay, why didn't you ever tell us?" Nya asked me

"I didn't know when to tell you, and I didn't know how." I said

I look around the room to see Kai with a huge grin on his face then he says "We're meeting your sister is she hot?" He said then everyone started laughing

"Very funny Kai." I said giving him a quick glance

"Hey, you do it to me I do it to you." He said

"Anyways she's coming over tonight for the party were having for Nya and I's after wedding party." I said

"Also she's bringing some friends, you might be interested." I said

"Before we do I just want to tell you that we're probably not and a after wedding party isn't a real thing." Cole said

"I don't care I'll make it work!" I yelled out

Zane's POV:

I walk over to Lloyd sitting down at the kitchen table looking depressed

"What's wrong Lloyd?" I asked him

"Well you know how I was supposed to be the Master of Spinjitsu?" He said

"Yes."

"Im not anymore and I feel worthless and unwanted." He said

"Oh Lloyd, don't worry the team still needs you. Without you we would be a bird without feathers, a car without wheels, a ro-" I tried to say but Lloyd cut me off

"I think that's a enough metaphors for right now Zane. Also we need to get dressed for tonight lets go." He told me

Later that night

Lloyds POV:

"Everyone she's here!" Jay yelled out as Elise walked

"This is Elise my little sister!" Jay yelled out

I swear I probably stared at her for 2 minutes straight

She was so beautiful her Brown hair turquoise eyes... Hot hot hot hot hot hot

Kai's POV:

I noticed Lloyd staring at Elise for a while. I guess he's found he's lover

Elise starting introding her friends

Oh my god...

Her friend Karai oh my god...

She had black hair with a stroke of pink in it and her brown eyes

Shes the one I know it for sure

Crap! Jay was right we are interested in them!

Cole's POV:

Kai obviously likes Karai, Lloyd obviously likes Jays little sister Elise

Im gonna say that not gonna end good

I think there's two more

She introduced Ashlyn woooooow

Her long black hair and her Hazel eyes

Yep I'm love strucked

Zane's POV:

Everyone else likes Elise's friends I hope I like her last one fingers crossed

When Elise's friend Primrose entered the room... I short circuited!

Her Blonde hair with her wonderfull green eyes

Turns out Jay was right we all had found love

**_Awww... Their head over heels for those girls I'm having a new one up tommorow at anytime so keep updated. Also I personally want to say. I HATE THE AUTOCORRECT ON THIS THING_**


	6. Flirting and Advising

_**So I haven't got anything really to say right now but enjoy!**_

Jay's POV:

"Nya I was right! They are interested my sisters friends!" I told her excitedly  
"Well if all of them are interested what about Lloyd there's only 4 friends and there's 5 guys." She told me

"You don't think..." I said

"Yep." Nya told me with a smirk

"What do I do?" I asked

"You have to let them be if they are head over heals for each other." She said

"Fine, I won't pull a Kai." I said

"But I will help all of them get Elise's friends." I add

"How do you suppose you can do that?" Nya asks me

"Hey, I got you. Your WAYY over my league. I'm pretty sure I can help." I say with a smirk

"Ha ha very funny." She says

Nya's POV:

Wow Jay's taking this really well

Elise's POV:

"Jay this party is great! I wish I was there for the wedding." I said to Jay

"Yea, no you don't." He said to me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well the marriage was crashed, I turned someone into dust, and also I was electricuted by a lightning bolt. And then I found out I was the True Master of Spinjitsu, then Lloyd had a fit about him not being the Master... Yea, but we still got married after all of that." He said

"Wow... You guys know how to throw a party!" I said

"Anyways could you do me a favor?" I asked Jay

"Sure what is it?" He asked

"Could you set me up with Lloyd. I think he's cute and I think he likes me." I said

"Wow... You can tell he does. Sure, follow me." He said

"Lloyd, Elise. Elise, Lloyd." Jay introduced us

We really hit it off and I think he might ask me out. I hope!

Kai's POV:

Ok here's the plan walk up Karai and tell her she's pretty and if she blushes WERE IN and if not... Throw her off the Bounty

I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder to get her attention

"Hi Im Kai and I just want to tell you your very pretty." I say

Wow... I just dove right in there I wonder how this is going to end.

"Thanks, I'm Karai." She's said

"So... Do you fight?" I asked her

CRAP STUPID QUESTION OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD I ASK THAT?!

"Yea I do Karate and Martial Arts." She said

"Awesome..." I say glaring into her eyes

Her little giggle made me blush

Zane's POV:

"Uhh hi Primrose I'm Zane. I don't know how to do this... You make me malfunction." I say having no idea how stupid that was

She giggles and before she walks away Jay comes over to us

"What my friend is trying to say is he thinks your pretty." Jay says giving me a wink

"Thanks I'm Primrose, want to dance?" She asks me

"Yes I would love that." I say

Before we go dancing Jay pulls me aside and says "Go get her buddy." Then giving me a wink he walks away

Cole's POV:

Ok here we go try to act sexy, strong, and confident.

"Hi I'm Cole, I think you look stunning." I say

"Oh, hi! I'm Ashlyn. Thanks I think you look handsome." She says

Yes! Phase 1 Complete, now on to Phase 2

I can't think of anything!

Then Jay comes over to us

"Ashlyn he thinks your pretty. Ashlyn you think he's handsome. You guys should go dancing, it seems really fun." He says

"Yea lets go!" Ashlyn says walking over there

"Thanks." I say

"No problem." He says walking away to Nya


	7. The Island

**_Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday I just got a pool and I was swimming all freaking day. So basically Elise and her friends are living in the bounty. Sorry for the big gap._**

Jay POV:

"Guys!" I yelled out

"What?" They all said

"We're right above a tropical Island, lets go to the beach!" I said

"Sure lets do it." They said

Nya POV:

The guys were coming to the beach

Cole was in his black and grey swim trunks

Kai was in his red and silver swim trunks

Zane was in white swim trunks

Lloyd in his Green and Light grey swim trunks

Then... Holy... Is that... Jay? He has a 6 pack?! I never noticed!

"I see your staring a Jay." Karai said

"We did too." Primrose, Ashlyn, and Elise said

"Ugh go away." I say to them

They all ran to everyone else

"Hey Nya want to go swimming?" Jay asked me

"Yea!" I said

We splashed the water around it was really fun

It started getting dark out so we set up a fire

Zane's POV:

"Hey Primrose." I said

"Yea?" She said

"I was

"Do you ever think that we'll ever get married?" I asked

"I hope so." She said with a smile

Did I just put myself where I kind of have to propose later on? Yes? Well crap...

Nobody's POV:

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!" Jay yelled

"Look..." Kai said

There was a crashed jet on the shore.

"There might be survivors!" Lloyd said

Everyone ran down there

There was someone down there

"God damn it what the hell is up with the engine this time?!" This person said

"Um who are you?" Cole asked

"Oh what?!" The person said then did Spinjitsu!

"We're friendly!" They all screamed

"Oh sorry thought you were people looking for an ass whooping."

"Where did you learn that?" Jay asked

"What the spinning thing, oh well I don't know I can just do it." He said

"Oh my name is Tim by the way." He said

5 weeks later

Tim's POV:

Well apparently I'm the "Ninja of Inventing" and I can do this really cool spiny thing

"Hey Jay come here." I said

"Yea, what is it?" He asked

"I see you and Nya flirting it up you should ask her out." I said

"Dude... were married." He said

"Oh... When did this happen?" I asked

"A while ago." He said

"Cool then." I said

WEEEOOOO WEEEOOOO

"The alarm!" Nya and Jay said

Everyone raced to the command center

"There's a fire at Lego Way! Go quick!" Nya yelled

"Dayuuuuum that's a big fire" I said when we got there

"Kai, Cole, Zane, Nya, and everyone else you stay here Tim and I will go in." Jay said

"Don't its not safe." Nya said to Jay

Nya POV:

It's been 20 minutes

Tears started to roll down my eyes

"Are they both gone?" Kai asked

"No they can't be." I said trying to have my hopes up

Then all of the sudden BOOM the side blows up

"NOOOOO! Jay!" I yelled

"The love of my life... My hopes and dreams gone." I said

Then there was a dark figure coming out of the fire

It's Tim carrying Jay!

What the hell happened they were both scarred and had smoke all over them

"Get him to the hospital NOW!" Tim screamed

When we got to the hospital Jay was coughing like crazy

"SOMEONE GET HIM TO A E.R RIGHT NOW!" Tim screamed

They took Jay and said we have to wait

So that's what we did

We waited


	8. New People

**_Hey guys sorry I've been REALLY inactive lately I've just been watching every Ninjago episode for this one thing I'm doing later on, so I'm gonna try to make this Chapter have Comedy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Mystery, so fourth... And also a Crossover!_**

Tim's POV:

"Hey guys I'm going to get some get better stuff for Jay be back in a bit." I say

"K, cya." Kai says

I have the cards and stuff so now I'm heading back

Unknown POV:

"It's been a while, Tim." I say

"Huh? Ummm do I know you, I wouldn't know right now cause YOUR WEARING A HOODIE." He says

"Let me show you." I say with a smirk pulling of my hoodie revealing myself

His face turns for curious to furious (Rhymed it)

"Holy shit, how in hells name did you find me?" He says

"I've been watching you." I say

"Oh, so your a stalker I see how it is... So, I'm gonna go by the way thanks for rejecting me at high school in front of the whole school." He says walking off

"Wait! I just want to say I should've said yes." I say

" I know why you like me now, that's cause Im a ninja." He says

"That's not why! I regretted saying no to you right after you asked." I say with tears

"Fine then prove it." He says approaching me then he approaches to kiss me

Before he can get closer I jump on him, my legs wrapped around his thighs we lock lips

After a while we release gasping for air

"Ok, so you did prove it." He says

"Yea." I say blushing

"Well then..." He says

"Megan, will you go out with me?" He asks

"Of course I will." I say

"Let's go to the bounty I want everyone to see you." He says

Kai's POV:

Everyone was sitting down at the kitchen playing Lego-Opoly

Then Tim comes in with some person

"Hey guys." He says

"Who's she?" I ask

"She's my girlfriend, Megan He says

"So you were gone for like 30 minutes and you already have a girlfriend?" Cole asks

"It's a long story but yea." He says

"I have so much to learn." Cole says

"Yes, yes you do." He says with a smirk

"But she's not a hooker, prostitute, or whore right?" I ask

Megan's smile fades

"NO I KNEW HER SINCE HIGH SCHOOL YOU BUTT!" He screams

"You son of a b-." He says but is cut off by the noise of snakes getting beat up

"What's going on out there?" I ask while looking outside

"There's a dog and a boy beating the crap out of the snakes." He says

"He's saying Holy Cow? I can't really tell." Zane says

**_Who is this mystery boy and dog?_**


End file.
